


Troubled Mind

by Madsessed



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Will, Daydreams, Drunk Sex, Drunk!Hanni, Drunk!Will, Feelings, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, maybe even love, murder she tried to write, top!hanni
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madsessed/pseuds/Madsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a drunk booty call, Hannibal and Will have to deal with their feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wine

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic ever, comments are very welcomed :)

Hannibal leads his last patient of the day out the back door, "Until next week Benjamin.".  
  
While closing the door he lets out a sigh of relief. It's been a long day. As he turns around to read the time of the clock on his desk, he notices two and half empty bottles of wine. Shocked, Hannibal starts cleaning up, normally he only drinks to savor but today he apparently lost his head during all these sessions.  
  
He cleans the used glasses and disposes the empty bottles, but then he encounters the still half-full wine bottle. It's an expensive and great tasting wine, which makes Hannibal take it home with him. Something this exquisite should not be wasted. It is also friday, letting him have no responsibilities tomorrow morning, so he decides to finish it during dinner.  
  
It's only a 10 minute drive until home, but still Hannibals mind starts wandering off. He starts thinking about what to eat, or should he say who. Gladly he remembers that the freezer is stocked up, which means he doesn't have to go out tonight.  
  
Hunting would be fun, but he knows better. His murders are strategically planned and have purpose, each murder is art. Automatically ideas start popping into his mind and a slight smirk becomes noticeable. But before Hannibal can wander off more with his imagination, he's pulling into the driveway and parking his Bentley.  
  
Hannibals house is gigantic from the outside it seems like a mansion. He also lives outside of the town, away from the rude, it's like he created his own little world where he can be himself.  
  
No one ever bothers him or wonders why he leaves in the middle of the night with a plastic suit above his clothes. He loves his, to him, peaceful home, but deep inside he can feel restlessness. Hannibal doesn't understand this emotion and where the hell was it coming from? Of course it gets lonely, but this normally never bothers him.  
  
The feeling has been haunting him deep inside for weeks now. Perhaps it has something to do with this new special FBI agent Will Graham? He's his patient and he finds him very interesting, but why would he ache for more? Hannibal becomes annoyed with these thoughts and decides to start cooking to distract himself.  
  
Cooking was his passion, he almost had as much fun as killing his victims. His mind starts to quiet while he starts the stove and gets pots and pans.  
  
After his mind turns off it's like another switch is automatically turned on. His body moves to the fridge and gets all the ingredients needed for his dinner. It's like it works on its own. His hands start chopping up varies vegetables and he prepares the liver of a rather rude man. They also pour him a glass of the wine he brought back home. He holds it up to his nose, smells and takes a sip.   
  
The wine is splendid and he takes another big swallow relishing it all the way. After almost finishing the glass, he sets it back down and continues cooking.  
At some points Hannibal even has his eyes closed with a smile on his face, as if he where trying to appreciate his work with all of his senses. He is in his element and puts purpose and meaning into every little ingredient, just like his murders - they are artistic and have beauty. Contrary to the low-life people who end up on his table.  
  
After preparing everything he wants to take a deserved sip of wine, but his glass is empty and the bottle too. He must've unintentionally finished it. What was it with today, why was his body yearning this much alcohol? Something must be stirring up that he's not noticing.  
  
Suddenly his mind was back on and reminding him of that special agent. It was the second time today he thought about Will Graham and while his name crosses his mind particular areas tingled. Hannibal forgot it fast and blamed the alcohol.  
  
Slowly it was starting to get to his head, but instead of stopping he embraced it and walked over to his whiskey collection. There, he poured himself a double shot of a 21 year old scotch whiskey. He downs it in a instant and pours himself another. All he wants is his mind to shut up, he is happy what was its problem.  
  
Almost forgetting about his meal he rushes over shakes the pan to move the vegetables, turns the meat around and stirs his gravy. Inevitably he starts to get mad at himself, his troubled mind is interfering with his structured life. Hannibal starts assuming this is the reason why he is drinking so much today, but he doesn't care each sip soothes his brain and heart but he is not aware of that, yet.  
  
Dinner is done and he can finally sit at the table to enjoy his meal. The wine he had in mind to go with his dinner is sadly already empty, as all the bottles seem to have a habit today, so he runs to his wine cellar and grabs another exquisite red wine that goes perfectly to the liver.  
  
This is almost his favorite part of the day, eating his victims, who are nothing more than food and deserve to be mocked. While eating he falls into a high, he is so proud of his work and smiling childish huge. Every piece is extremely delicious today - probably due to his excessive drinking. To that he empties his glass and pours him a new deserving one.  
  
When the last bit is eaten he pours the rest of the bottle in his glass and goes to the living the room. Hannibal doesn't feel like cleaning up today, he says he'll do it tomorrow and let's himself fall onto the leather couch.  
  
He grabs the remote control laying on the glass table in front of him, turns on the stereo, presses play and track number 6 starts playing. "Clair de Lune, Debussy" Hannibal says after recognizing it immediately, even though he knows the cd by heart. He throws his head back, lets it rest on the couch and closes his eyes. His hands start moving the glass of wine imagining it's a baton as if he were the conductor.  
  
Hannibal is pretty drunk now, he notices this as he stands up and goes to pee. He can't walk straight anymore or see clearly. It's a miracle that he doesn't miss the toilet with his big long cock. He washes his hands and returns back to the kitchen where he sets down his glass of wine and switches it with the scotch whiskey one.  
  
Meanwhile track number 12 is playing Symphony No.9, Beethoven. Hannibal gets up and starts dancing a Walt alone with his hands in the air like guiding an invisible man. He shuts his eyes and imagines it's Will. Hannibal is so drunk now that he doesn't mind anymore and let's go.  
His imagination becomes so vivid that he can feel Will as if he were really there. This makes his length tingle again and start to harden. As the song calms down they come closer and their thighs touch. The touch electrocutes Hannibals penis, fully erecting it and making it push against his boxers. The tune becomes louder and faster as if it were reflecting his emotions, especially his heart which was pumping faster than ever.  
  
Now Will was looking directly into his eyes and moving closer to him. His glance then wandered down to his lips still getting closer to him aiming for his lips. Hannibals erection was now pressing against his pants and twitching, it knew exactly what was going to happen now. Hannibal starts to lean in to the kiss and closes his eyes, but the symphony stops with that Will is gone and Hannibal is standing alone in his living room.  
  
The sudden realization that it was all just made up tears his heart out and he stumbles back on to the couch. The loneliness surrounds and claims him. Before he knows it he has his cell phone in his hand and is calling Will Graham.  
  
Will picks up the phone and sleepily answers "Hannibal? Why are you calling, me it's 2:30.". Hannibal apologizes but he _needs_ him and asks if he can come over. Will starts to worry but doesn't let him notice while saying "Sure give me 15 minutes.".  
  
These were the longest 15 minutes in Hannibals life and while waiting for Will he acknowledged what he just did. Why the hell did he just call Will Graham, why did he let himself lose control and what was he hoping for? As if Will would willingly let Hannibal fuck him. This was a stupid move and he started to regret his doing. He quickly downed his drink, which calmed his nerves.  
  
"Concentrate," he said to himself, "you are Hannibal Lecter the master of manipulation and always get what you want.". Somewhere deep inside he hoped Will wouldn't have to be manipulated but also wanted this, wanted _him_. The idea of Will wanting him made his cock hard again.  
  
A few seconds later there luckily was the longful knock on the door. Hannibals heart started racing, he was excited Will really came in the middle of the night just for him. He turns off the stereo, goes to open the door and there stands the beautiful Will still in his pajama pants and a shirt.  
  
He smelled fantastic, it nearly knocks Hannibal of his shoes. His hair was still a mess, which made Hannibal quite aroused imagining it was his fault because he was pulling his hair while Will sucking his cock. His cock started twitching again and luckily his daydream was interrupted by Will with a friendly smile "Are you going to let me in?".  
  
Hannibal moves to the side and welcomes him in, with a swift gesture, sending him into the hallway "Of course, please come in _Will_ " emphasizing his name unintentionally making him blush. Hannibal turned around and shut the door hiding his red cheeks. Will didn't notice anything he kept walking till he reached the living room where he waited for Hannibal and further instructions.  
  
It was the first time for Will Graham being in his house and he didn't know how to react in this huge luxury estate. He was scared to break something valuable especially still being half asleep. Scanning the room he notices a half empty scotch whiskey bottle with a glass next to it. He wondered if Hannibal had drunk it all tonight.  
  
Hannibal sat down on the couch and asked him to also take place. Will sat down at the other end of the couch not wanting to intrude Hannibals personal space. "Afraid I'll bite?" Hannibal says jokingly while smirking. This makes Will laugh and he scoots closer. He also starts to relax and feels better.  
  
Remembering Hannibals call he asks what happened and why he had called _him_. Hannibal tightens up and Will can feel it. This is not easy for him and it's hard to find the right words. "I.. I.." he stammers but nothing more comes out. His mind goes black and his heart is about to jump out of his chest, how the hell is he supposed to say his desires to this outrageously handsome man sitting across from him with his puppy eyes.  
  
"Hey it's okay, you can tell me anything." Will says while touching his hand. When their hands meet it sparks, Hannibals penis jolts and even Will notices a certain blood rush to his private area that he cannot explain. He pulls his hand back, too fast, Hannibal now knows Will felt something too. His heart skips a beat and he can't hide his smirk. Hannibal is so happy he now has something to work with.  
  
"Would you like something to drink Will?", "Yes, a drink would be great!" , "I have had a few myself today." Hannibal jokes, they both know he has had more than a few. He gets up and gets a glass for Will. Pouring them both the 21 year old whiskey.  
  
"I'm sorry I called you this late, it was awfully selfish." , "It's ok, sleeping isn't really my kind of thing anyway." they both start to laugh and the atmosphere lightens up even more. "Would you like to listen to some music?" Hannibal asks. "I guess" Will answers, not really being into music, but doesn't want to be disrespectful.  
  
He turns the stereo on but keeps it quiet so they can still have a conversation. Soon is forgotten why Will is even there. They have a few drinks and talk about anything and everything. Soon Will and Hannibal are only sitting centimeters apart from each other.  
  
By now Will is also drunk and starts slipping off the couch onto Hannibal because he can't hold himself anymore. Both of their tolerance limits are sky high which allows boundaries to be over crossed. Hannibal puts his arm around Will to support and hold him. Will feels safe in his arms and Hannibal is enjoying having the upper hand. He is now able to make his fantasies come true.  
  
Hannibal moves his hand from Wills shoulder to his head and starts to massage it. Will moans out of pleasure, this makes both of their cocks hard. He throws his head back pushing it against Hannibals hand showing his enjoyment. Will even slowly starts touching himself. As Hannibal notices he says "Let me do that for you." with a smile.  
  
Drunk Will lets his hand fall and nods his head. Finally the moment has arrived Will has given himself up to Hannibal. Hannibal is extremely aroused it's making it hard to think, but he needs to be present this might be one of the most important moments in his life. Tonight he has noticed how much Will Graham means to him.  
  
Heart beating strong and fast, Hannibal starts to stroke Wills erection. His hands now touch for the first time, hoping it won't be the last, Wills penis, which is very thick and hard, he can't wait to see his glory. Will starts to heavily breath which makes Hannibals cock twitch, it yearns to be inside Will, to feel Will around him and to ejaculate inside of him after pleasuring each other. Hannibal caresses Wills erection harder and faster trying to pleasure it even more through his pants.  
  
Will aches for more and starts opening his pants. He unbuttons them, pulls the zipper down, lifts his butt and pulls pants and boxers away freeing his cock. It flings up in the air ready for action. Hannibal can't help but lick his lips and go for it.  
  
He starts sucking Wills dick. After swallowing him a few times he starts playing with Wills glans swirling his tongue around the head of his cock, dipping into his slit and gathering up the cum there. Will starts moaning real loud and fucking Hannibals mouth. "This is awesome, don't stop!" he shouts. Hannibal fully determined to make Will come starts picking up speed. "Oh my god!" Will is moaning and shouting out, this is the best blow-job he ever had and probably ever will.  
  
He is so close to coming all over Hannibals face, he flicks the glans one last time and Will shoots into his mouth while screaming out " _Hannibal!_ ". He gladly swallows the victorious cum in his mouth. Will falls back onto the couch breathing heavily, his orgasm vibrating through his whole body. "That was amazing, _you_ were amazing." Will says while still trying to catch his breath. "It's all because of you." Hannibal says smiling. Will Graham was so irresistible in his eyes he just had to show his _love_.  
  
Happy to have pleasured Will Hannibal still has his boner and hopes that Will will _help_ him, the reason why he was here. "Now it's your turn." Will says while getting on Hannibals lap. He starts unbuttoning his shirt and kissing his neck. Hannibals cock is wide awake twitching away, waiting for any kind of contact. When the last button is finally unbuttoned he rips the shirt off him and stares at his perfect body "Wow I cannot believe this is _mine_."  
  
Hannibal puts his hand on Wills cheek and puts a kiss on his lips. Soon their tongues are fighting not being able to get enough from each other. Will starts to get a boner again and remembers whose turn it is. His hands wander down Hannibals chest hair, to his abs, to his pants and slip underneath them where his erection is waiting for him. He happily starts caressing it. Up and down, up and down, faster and harder. Their breathing gets heavy and Hannibal starts moaning still being french kissed by Will Graham.  
  
"I want to be inside of you." Hannibal says out of breath. "Do you have a condom?" - Fuck, Will was really going to let him fuck his ass. "Ah yes I do, let's move this party to the bedroom." Hannibal says smirking at Will, who nods trying to hide his smile. He grabs Wills hand and leads him to the bedroom, while holding his hand he feels so euphoric and the burden falls off of his shoulders. It seems like he has made the right decision and can maybe happily live his life _with_ Will Graham. But now was not the time to think about this, it was time to fuck Will.  
  
His boner starts leaking precum just by the thought of it and Wills ass was also getting wet. Absolutely naked they enter the bedroom. Will gets into bed while Hannibal gets lube and condoms. He pulls the condom over his long hard dick and tells Will to get on all fours. He does as told, in the mean time Hannibal puts lube on his hands and starts rubbing his fingers over Wills asshole while occasionally pushing a finger in.  
  
When Wills asshole is relaxed enough he starts fucking it with his fingers, first one, then two and three. After widening his hole he starts searching for the prostate, when found he presses against it making Will moan out loud. Hannibal starts caressing his cock making it really hard, "I'm going to fuck you know _Will_ " he says calm but widly aroused. Will moans out yes and with that Hannibal pushes his cock into his asshole, it barely fits, but that will adjust.  
  
He slowly starts humping Will, trying not to hurt him. After a while Will trusts him and enjoys it which leads to him relaxing his ass. Now Hannibal can fully hammer into without any worries. Will is so tight because it's his first time and Hannibal loves it. He fills Will fully, he is so tight and feels perfect. Unable to control anymore Hannibal starts thrusting, gently and then with more force. Will grunts with each inward thrust.  
Hannibal pushes himself up and changes angle, this time hitting Will in just the right place so that he screams in pleasure. He continues hitting Wills prostate with every hump while his balls slap against Wills ass. They moan together, this is the hottest sex they have ever had. Hannibal sits himself down on the bed and let's Will take over. Will bobbing up and down on Hannibals penis makes him moan so loud.  
  
He never would have imagined letting someone else take control, but there Will was on top of him. Will now had the power, making decisions whether fast or slow, hard or soft and he was choosing them _so_ well. Hannibal never wanted it to stop and puts his hands on Wills hips pressing his dick rhythmically into him. The touch makes Will squeal, it's as comforting as Hannibals long hard dick inside him, but on another level. Hannibal notices Wills affection, sets himself up, holds onto Will and kisses him deeply. Will is so flabbergasted he stops riding his cock for a few seconds. This man was making his head spin. Snapping back into reality due to Hannibals penetration Will starts riding him again.  
  
Their movements become faster and the kissing intensifies resulting in awfully loud moans on both sides. This is so pleasuring for both of them that they come together, shivering all over and screaming out each other names.  
  
Will collapses next to Hannibal who holds him and seconds later they are sleeping like babies.


	2. Dreamcatcher

Will wakes up happily stretching his sore body. Turning to his side he catches a glimpse of the clock 12:28.

He is alone in bed and does not notice it's not his own. Still half asleep Will jumps out of bed and searches for his clothes.

Will Graham had a habit of sleeping naked due to his sweaty panic attacks caused by nightmares. But this night was different, he had slept through for the first time in a long time. Then it struck him.

Will froze and looked around, this time paying attention to his surroundings. He was at Hannibals house, particularly in his bedroom, still half naked.

Will started panicking because all of the memories of last night came flashing in. Hannibal calling him, then getting drunk, felatio and, Will gulped, coitus. Will had to sit himself down on the bed, not being able to hold himself up. Last night he went all the way with his psychiatrist. He had sex with a man and not just any man, with _Hannibal Lecter_. 

Will Graham was never the gay kind of guy. A few weeks ago he was kissing Alana Bloom and now he was in bed with Hannibal.

His head started spinning, what was he supposed to think of this? Half of his body was trying to forget this incident and never think about it again, whereas the other half was smiling, jumping around like a teenage girl, who finally got the man of her dreams.

There it was again, the thought of a hetero world, as if it was the only acceptable thing. Society tells you from birth on that you need to mate with the other sex, practically forces you. It was outrageous and made Will mad. Everyone should be able to decide on their own and people should respect their decision and Will was exactly going to do that.

He relived last night a few times in his head and concentrated on his feelings. He also replayed the other encounters with Hannibal and soon it became clear to him.

This wasn't a one nightstand and he couldn't blame all of it on alcohol. There was definitely something between him and Hannibal. The way Hannibal had treated him yesterday and called him drunk up proved that he felt the same way.

Will had to talk to him, so he finished dressing himself and went to brush his teeth. In the bathroom, that was next to Hannibals bedroom, Will saw a new toothbrush with his name on it. He smiled enjoying Hannibals thoughtfulness.

Will assumed Hannibal would be in the kitchen preparing lunch due to his absence in bed. His assumption intensified as the air started to smell delicious. And there he was.

Hannibal still had his pajama pants on matched with a red sweater. He looked adorable and Will admired his loose hair following his every movement.

He was patiently waiting on Will for hours, wondering when he would finally wake up. Curious about his reaction Hannibal went through every scenario that he could think of. He already, sadly, befriended himself with the thought of forgetting what happened yesterday. Will was probably embarrassed and Hannibal himself was not sure about how to feel. He obviously had feelings but he never thought they would be physical.

The FBI agent had been on his mind very often lately, but he never pictured something sexual between them, until yesterday. Then everything happened so fast. "Damn alcohol!" he thought. Hannibal had nothing against drinking but getting drunk was a whole different level. It blinds your senses and he hated not being in control. Yesterday he definitely lost control, but was it a bad thing? He can't deny that he enjoyed last night and is aroused just by the thought of it.

So what now? All he knew was that he didn't want it to end with Will Graham, he just had to define the it. And more importantly he had to know what Will felt and thought. As if his thoughts were answered Wills scent filled the kitchen.

"Hello Will" Dr. Lecter said without turning his back, busy cooking. Wills stomach twisted as he heard his name. There it was again, another sign that this man was special to him. He made him feel things he never did before.

"Good morning" Will answered.  
"The morning is long over, but I hope you slept well." Hannibal said looking over his shoulder and adding a smile.  
"Astonishingly I actually did, no sleepwalking, no nightmares.." Will whispered. Ignoring the change of tone Hannibal added "I'm curious, what the inhibitor might be, have any ideas?"

Wills face went thoughtful and Hannibal returned finishing their meal. He made a light meal sausages and scrambled eggs. Not very fancy, but Hannibal was currently not able to cook exquisite with his mind focused on other things. Cooking was just an act to distract.

He set the table and called the thoughtful FBI agent leaning against the wall. The doctors soothing words pulled Will back to reality.

"Sorry, was busy thinking" he said while sitting down.  
"Stay with me Will, share your thoughts.".  
"The only plausible answer is" he swallows "you are my dreamcatcher."

"The dreamcatcher has it's origin in the tribe called Ojibwe, it is build as a spiderweb where the evil is trapped and the good passes. Faith also plays a huge role, without it the object is useless." There was a short silence, Hannibal let his words sink in and asked "Do you trust me Will?".

Without thinking Will answered "Yes" and didn't understand how much this meant to Hannibal, who was happily smiling.

"Your endowment and solitude have a negative effect on your sleep. You don't allow your mind to compensate your life, so it does while you sleep when you are unaware and not in control. It is very important for the body to reflect its happenings, which is probably the reason for your constant nightmares."

"It seems that my mind is only able to rest in your presence. Any assumptions why _you_."  
Hannibal set his silverware down.  
"There are quite a few reasons. Not being alone is probably the most important one, like you said _I_ was your dreamcatcher. Your mind must trust me blind to let me watch over you."  
Will also done eating now gets up and puts their tableware away while saying "You are the closest person I have, I couldn't think of anyone else worthy enough."

"Yesterday probably helped building trust even more.." Will whispered almost 10 feet away from Hannibal, but nothing escapes his ears.  
"I'm glad you mentioned yesterday, I would like to talk about what happened, if that is fine by you."

Will stopped breathing with his back still to his psychiatrist. "I, uh.." He paused and tried to pull himself together "yes I planned to do the same.".  
"I feared you would rather forget the incident. Shall we move our conversation to the living room?". Will nodded and followed Hannibal.

Why did Hannibal _fear_ Will wanted to forget, it seemed like another proof that he yearned for more, but he felt like he was fooling himself. He stared at Hannibal Lecter and shook his head. There is no way this gorgeous man with his extra sharp cheekbones, flawless hair and kissable lips, he blushed a little, could desire him.

Dr. Lecter was amused by watching Wills mind race and making suited expressions. The psychiatrist analyzed anything he could catch. There was denial, did Will change his mind or worse not want him anymore? Then the agent blushed, this threw Hannibal off, there was no thinkable explanation. He couldn't decipher his expressions, everyone else always presented themselves as an open book, but with Will it was different and it aroused him. Will Graham was an irresistible challenge he needed to conquer.

"You fascinate me Will, there are very few who are able to achieve this. At first it was just a professional interest, your _gift_ is unique, but I soon realized your personality is equally appealing."  
Hannibal paused his speech to let Will breath or maybe even add a few words.

Wills head was smoking, is Dr. Lecter actually beginning to lay out his feelings? And what should he do? He still wasn't sure how to feel.

Hannibal opened his mouth to continue his speech, but is interrupted - "There are many who fancy my gift, but are you also attracted to _me_. I don't have the luxury of being the whole packet, my looks are discussable and my character can be difficult."  
Will looked down, ashamed of not being good enough. Hannibals heart started breaking, how dare anybody insult or hurt his Will like that.

"Will, Will look at me." The FBI agent slowly lifted his head, his puppy eyes watery.  
"Others are apparently not able to see your beauty, for them you will stay the unturned caterpillar, but _I see you_ , I see the beautiful butterfly you have become."

Meanwhile the two were sitting as close as possible together, as if their physical distance was accommodating their psychological distance. Everything was getting intense, but yet was still a lot to discuss.

Will felt _loved_ and fully accepted for the first time in his life and he was not going to let this opportunity slip, like he used to do. As if the psychiatrist could read minds he said "Will, you deserve to be happy."

But Wills paranoid mind wasn't fully convinced yet and asked "Could you be happy with me?"

Hannibal laughed softly "Since day one I have been hooked, it took me long enough to notice and I hope you will now also finally understand. I am already happier with you, even without physical contact you brighten my days."

Finally somebody appreciated him for who he was. Will couldn't hold his urges back and went for a kiss. Still smiling Hannibal leaned in. The kiss was sensual, as if they couldn't express themselves with words anymore.

If started off with them pressing their lips on each others, still unsure if it was the right thing, but unable to stop.

Hannibal placed his hand on the back of Wills head, pushing him closer to him, forcing his tongue into Wills mouth, who gladly welcomed it. Their hearts pumped fast, getting more aroused with every second. Will laid his hand on Hannibals chest who moaned, but stopped the kiss with a smile. Will looked startled at him. Why did he stop, did he do something wrong?

Dr. Lecter senses his uncertainty and caresses Wills cheek. "You have done nothing wrong, the kiss was very _satisfying_ and don't get me started on yesterday." he said with a naughty smirk.

Will started to blush and wanted to hide his face. The _staggering_ psychiatrist actually liked it yesterday and was still enjoying himself.  
"I..um..yes..I also enjoyed myself yesterday" he stammers, always having a hard time talking about his feelings "but why did you pull away?".

"I sadly have a few things to do today, our encounter was not planned, but still very welcomed. Nevertheless I must leave for a few hours, you are happy to stay and wait, but I imagine your dogs also need some attention."

Oh my god Will thought, he had totally forgotten about his dogs.  
"Yes thank you, of course, I should head straight home." he sprung up and searched for keys and phone.

"Will calm down, everything will be fine" he smiled reassuringly "please call me when you get home."  
He found his belongings, turned to Hannibal nodding and kissed him goodbye.

The door closed and Hannibal stood there alone, curiously smiling "I will never be able to fully predict you, Will Graham.".


	3. Anaxios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rough day for Will, but when Hannibal comes it gets even rougher ;)

When Will arrives his dogs are barking. They recognized his car and are happy that _daddy_ is back home. As soon as the door is open each one of them is attacking Will, trying to say hello and get a friendly pat on the back. They’ve missed him so much, normally Will doesn’t spend the night somewhere else.  
  
After everyone got the attention they needed, they head outside to relieve themselves. As the room empties he finds some wet stains, but the couch seems clear. Of course he’s not happy, but it’s not their fault. He cleans up the mess and joins his dogs outside, taking them for a walk.  
  
Will Graham lives out in the country, there are barely any houses for miles, so he can let the dogs wander without a leash. It’s a windy day with some black clouds, but it doesn’t bother Will, he keeps on going further into the nothingness as if it were clearing his mind. In the meantime the dogs sense a storm coming and head back home, but Will is barely present.  
  
Finally he stops, inhales the cool air and closes his eyes while leaning his head back. As Will opens his eyes he’s standing in his living room soaking wet with muddy shoes. The FBI agent stands there in disbelief furrowing his brows. “What the hell happened?“ he curses out loud. How, what, why was racing through his mind, as he started searching for his cell phone.  
  
It was luckily on the kitchen table, probably would’ve been destroyed judging how wet his clothes were. “Fuck I’m cold!” he says while shivering and holds his head, he can feel a headache coming.  
  
Damn it’s already 22:38 and there are 7 missed calls. He knew most of them would be Jack because nobody else ever calls him, so he was even more pleased to see 2 missed calls from Hannibal.  
  
Freezing, Will decides to take a shower before returning the calls. He also takes off his clothes in the kitchen, trying to avoid to make any more mess than he already has.  
He then jumps into the shower, turning the tap all the way to the left making it steam in seconds. The water was soothing on his numb skin. He could’ve stood there for hours, but he knew Jack was waiting on him. So Will quickly washed with the old spice body wash and shampoo set that he got for Christmas, dried himself off and put on some fresh clothes.  
  
Will Grahams headache only seems to be getting worse, trying to massage the pain out of his temples he decides to take some aspirin. He heads back to the kitchen dials Jacks number and puts him on speaker. While it’s ringing he searches for them and takes 2. “Will! Why didn’t you answer my calls?” Jack shouts furious.  
  
“Sorry Jack, I was out and didn’t have my phone with me.” well it was the half-truth he thought trying to calm his bad conscience, but Jack just didn’t need to know what had happened.  
  
“We needed you in the lab, Beverly found something with importance.” Jack said softer. “Ok, what did she find, can it lead us to the killer?” Will said grabbing the phone, taking it off speaker.  
  
“That’s why I called you, she found some sort of tattoo on his wrist, ἀνάξιος. It’s anaxios in greek and means unworthy. We thought it was ordinary, but it’s been done recently.” “So it has to be from the killer, good job guys. I’ll check it out tomorrow. Take care Jack.” “Don’t be late, bye.” Jack said and hung up.  
  
The FBI agent went to the bookshelf in his living room searching for his greek terminology book. It took a while to find, it’s been ages since the last time he used it.  
The book was small and fat in blue and white. He pulled it out and quickly found the term ἀνάξιος. “Not equal to the task”, mhm so the killer is testing people, could mean we might find more bodies he thought.  
  
Will continues to read “Falling short of what _god_ says is valuable”. Seems like the killer sees himself as a superior being, very common, but yet it’s different here. What is the killers _design_?  
  
His cell phone starts to vibrate, a text message from Hannibal Lecter. “Hello Will, you were supposed to call me when you got home, it’s been 8 hours. You not returning my calls got me a little worried, even Jack asked me about your whereabouts. Text me when possible. Hannibal”  
  
Will feels bad, it wasn’t his intention to let Hannibal worry, and immediately texts him back. “I’m so sorry, I did not mean to forget you. This day has been.. unique. I hope I can make it up to you.”  
  
Instantly he receives another text. “I might have some ideas. Why don’t you start with opening the door. Hannibal”  
  
In that moment the gladly seen 2000 Bentley Arnage, Red Label pulled up in his driveway and the handsome psychiatrist stepped out.  
  
Will Graham opened his door completely stunned, he was not expecting this. He stood there in disbelief as Hannibal walked towards him, “Step one achieved.” he said grinning. “What are you doing here?” Will asked, still not able to tell if this was real. Hannibal pressed Will against the porch wall and aggressively kissed the FBI agent with tongue. “You let me worry, when there was no reason for it” he growled and started to bite Wills lips.  
  
“I.. I said I was”, but Will was cut off by Hannibals finger pressing his lips together. “Such a _naughty boy_ ” Dr. Lecter said playful “what’s to be done about that?” he added with a big smile.  
  
Will shivered, his boxer shorts and tshirt were not appropriate for the current temperature outside, even though he was feeling pretty hot in certain areas. Hannibal loosened his grib “Let’s get inside first.” Nodding Will Graham turned around and led them inside.  
  
Everywhere he looked Hannibal saw dogs, he had a hard time choosing where to sit. Hannibal Lecter was never fond of pets, he disliked the mess and the smell, but he connived it for Will. Without them Will would not be his Will.  
  
"So what's my punishment going to be?" Will tried to flirt. "Oh don't you dare be a smart mouth with me William!" Hannibal said growling again. "You're still in trouble so shut up, get in bed and be still." he said with a seductive smile. "Your wish is my command." Will said playfully pushing his limits on purpose. He was having fun, he didn't mind being bossed around and actually enjoyed it. It also gave him a half hard boner, which was starting to show.  
  
Will laid down in bed, took of his shirt and started to rub his penis above his boxer shorts, trying to tease Hannibal and get in more trouble. The psychiatrist stood there speechless, clenching his teeth, like a cheetah ready to attack, but he had to stay strong he couldn't lose the upper hand this quick. "Your dirty tricks won't mess up my game." Hannibal said taking off his coat and returning with rope. "I would like to try something out tonight, if you ever feel uncomfortable don't hesitate to say it, but you reek of lust since I entered your door." Still smirking Dr. Lecter approached the nodding Mr. Graham. "I will now tie your eager hands to the bed, so you can't touch yourself anymore." he growled as he acted.  
  
"Oh god yes" Will said. His fantasies were driving him crazy, he felt like a horny teenager not able to control himself. Will Graham's boner jerked around aching for a touch.  
This was exactly where Hannibal wanted Will, he would play this game so long until his precious Will begged him.  
  
Hannibal then took off his jacket, undid his tie and started unbuttoning his shirt. Slowly revealing his flawless upper body with a hinted six pack. "Are you ready Will, I know I am." Hannibal asked. "Hell yeah" he answered, the FBI agent was already super hyped. Hannibal Lecter got on the bed, topping Will. He kissed his neck a few times moving upwards to his cheek and then licked it. Will tasted salty and warm, he was expiring. "Nervous?" Dr. Lecter said raising his eyebrows not able to hide his smile. "Thirsty" Will moaned out of breath. "What do you desire?" Hannibal stopped and lifted his head to see him. " _You_ " he said with puppy eyes.  
  
He sure knows how to play Hannibal thought to himself, but I won't let him off easy. "Oh William, you're adorable but I'm still going to fuck you hard tonight." Will frowned but not in disappointment. "Don't hate the player, hate the game." Hannibal joked and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Will couldn't help himself and started to chuckle.  
  
"Silence or I'll have to gag you!" the psychiatrist demanded. Will Graham nodded not making a sound anymore. "Good boy, now stay put I'll be right back." and with that he left. He quickly returned with ice, took a piece and put it in his mouth. He then went back on top of Will and started to trace his body. The FBI agent winced at the touch, it was too cold on his burning skin.  
  
Hannibal started at his belly button and made his way to Wills nipples, circling them painfully slow. They immediately went hard and Mr. Graham moaned in pleasure. Reflexively his hips pushed up, little Will was desperate for attention. The psychiatrist pushed his hips back, grabbed more ice and put it in Wills boxers. "I told you not to move!" he growled. Will lowered his head submissive but also trying to hide his pain. "You deserved that, didn't you Will?" He nodded his head. "Say it!" , "Yes sir.".  
  
Hannibal caressed his cheek as reward, he learns quickly. His hand wandered to his hair, softly pulling it but each time harder until he yanked his head back and bit Wills neck. The doctors vampire teeth dug deep into his skin, drawing blood as he let go again. The taste of Wills blood was anything he ever imagined, his cock jerked with lust. He went for 2 more bites traveling down to his collarbone, whispering " _mine_ ".  
  
Will breathed heavy, he couldn't help himself he was actually liking this. Blood was dripping down his neck and he felt aroused. Hannibal swiped up the trail of blood with his finger and held it in front of Wills mouth "try".  
  
He opened his mouth and sucked on Hannibals finger. Hannibal inhaled deeply, moaning "fuck" and grinded on the FBI agent. Noticing his pleasure the agent sucked harder and swirled his tongue around his finger.  
  
Dr. Lecter quickly undressed himself and started masturbating. "Are you ready to taste me?" , "Please yes sir" Will answered him.  
  
The doctor kneeled in front of him and Will willingly opened his mouth. Hannibal thrusted at Wills touch making him gag, but he continued as nothing ever happened. Will swirled his tongue in any movement he could think of, trying to regain some control and it worked. Hannibal held his breath, hand clenched to the bed about to break it, desperate to keep it together.  
  
The boy knows how to use his tongue, but i can't give him that satisfaction. He needs to be begging, not me! He growled as he exhaled.  
"Enough, it's time to fuck your ass." he told him.  
  
The ice had melted on Wills dick and water was running down his balls to his wet ass. Hannibal put his hand down Wills boxers and was happy to find the wetness. "The ice was actually beneficial," he laughed and slipped a finger in his anus. "no lube needed." Soon three fingers were penetrating the FBI agents ass and he breathed heavily, enjoying every stroke.  
  
"You're ready", the doctor took off his boxer shorts, spit into his hand and wetted his cock. He lifted Mr. Graham's hips and slammed into him, who cried with joy. He slammed in a few more times and then started to thrust rhythmic, but still with force.  
  
Will felt his orgasm building up, his penis jerked as if it were fucking something. As Hannibal notices Wills sensation, he squeezes Wills balls and tells him "not yet".  
Will felt a short pain, then it vanished and so did his erection. But before Will could ask anything Dr. Lecter was fucking him again, hard. It felt even better this time, Hannibal was so precise with every thrust. It didn't matter where he hit, because all of them felt so good. His dick was back up in no time and leaking precum. "I can't do this any longer" he moaned, desperately trying to jerk off, but he couldn't move his arms. He yanked them a few times, but the bonds were too good, it was frustrating. "Please, Hannibal.." he cried.  
  
There it was, he finally had his Will where he wanted him. He beamed with happiness. "We'll do it together" and with that he started fucking Will, but this time the thrusts were for himself.  
  
It didn't take long, the doctor knew what and how he needed and took it, soon they were both dripping with sweat. Hannibal leaned down to Will and gave him a deep french kiss. He grabbed Wills dick, started stroking it.  
  
He then whispered into his ears " _I love you, William._ ", with that said they came. Hannibal cleaned themselves up, untied Will and gave him some water. He was still out of breath and collapsed next to Hannibal. "I..I.." he whispered to weak to talk or move. "Sleep, you need to rest.". "Hannibal" he tried to say, but was interrupted by his finger. "I didn't say it to hear it back. I said it so you could hear it." and then he kissed him goodnight. 


End file.
